


Four times Tony saw Peter sleep

by Opacityxl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, I love their relationship sm, I love this fic, Peter Adores Tony, Sickfic, Sleepy Peter Parker, concussion, they r so cute, tnis fic took me two months to write, tony ADORES peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opacityxl/pseuds/Opacityxl
Summary: and the one time he didn’t want him to.





	Four times Tony saw Peter sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This story took 2 months to write cause it was just in my drafts until I found it and decided to finish it. Honestly tony and peter melt my heart so I hope u guys like this.

1

 

Tony woke up to the painful blaring of the tower’s  _ alarms _ . Realizing, the different outcomes of why the alarms would be going off, Tony jumped out of bed and headed straight to Peter’s room. 

 

The boy had his face smushed into a pillow, his arm lazily draped over his ear in a half-hearted attempt to quiet down the noise. It was kind of  _ endearing _ , actually. Peter, sensing his presence, lifted his head tiredly. 

 

“S’  Thor who tripped the alarms.” The kid murmured drowsily, rolling his eyes and pushing Tony away weakly. “So turn off the alarms, please.” 

 

Tony smiled warmly, ruffling Peter’s hair as the spider smirked into his comforter. 

 

A sleepy Peter was officially the cutest, Tony decided walking sluggishly back to his bed.

  
  


2

 

It was movie night, all the avengers gathered around the cramped sofa with their families, the atmosphere light. Peter was to say, thoroughly disappointed, when his Aunt had a shift to fill. They were watching a classic, My Girl, as everyone got comfy. 

 

Tony and Peter exchanged quiet whispers over the movie, a blanket draped loosely over Peter’s legs. After about forty minutes into the movie, Tony noticed a lack of comments coming from the teen.

 

He looked over to see Peter’s head tipped on Tony’s shoulder as he dozed off to the voices coming from the movie. His eyes were half shut, as he seemed to be in a sort of exhausted daze. 

 

Tony felt his heart squeeze and started running his fingers through the curly hair, watching gratefully as Peter leaned into him. He ignored how  _ parental _ the action was, and focused on how Peter’s eyes fluttered shut. 

 

When the movie finished and everyone left to go to bed, Tony draped the blanket around Peter’s shoulders watching in facination as he snored softly into the cushions. 

 

“Friday, wake me up if Peter has a nightmare.” Tony whispered in the empty room, hearing the quiet confirmation from his AI. 

 

_ He stood corrected.  _

 

3

 

Tony stayed up all night, his movements gradually becoming slower. He looked at the clock and wasn’t shocked to see how late it was.

 

“Sir?” Friday’s voice rang down the hall, startling Tony’s as he knocked a few things off his lab desk. He sighed in annoyance, rubbing his eyes roughly.

 

“What’s up Fri?” Tony mumbled, putting everything back on his desk tiredly. 

 

“You told me to alert you if Peter went to bed.” Friday reminded him, kindly hinting to him. Tony remembered how he  _ never _ got that alert.  “He’s asleep, but not in his bed.” 

 

A flash of concern jolted Tony’s heart as he stood up. “What’s wrong, did he fall? He’s not hurt, right?” He started walking towards the spider’s room, heart pounding.

 

“No, sir. He is perfectly healthy.” He visibly relaxed, breathing out air he didn’t realize he was holding. 

 

“Well then what’s wrong-” He opened the door to see Peter asleep on his desk, head resting on his arms as he drooled. 

 

Tony smiled warmly, before walking up to Peter and shaking him gently. The boy grunted, eyes opening and squinting through the lamp. 

 

“Hm?” Peter moaned into his books, lifting his head. His hair was sticking up in all directions, looking like the kid he was. 

 

“Come on kiddo, let's get to your bed or your neck will be killing you tomorrow.” Tony murmured, helping him up. Peter was oddly easy to lead and dropped on his bed like a bag of rocks. 

 

“Night ‘ony” The teenager said sleepily, eyes shut as he relaxed into the mattress.  

 

Tony grinned pulling the comforter over Peter’s shoulders. “Goodnight Pete.” 

  
  


4

 

Peter Parker was  _ sleep deprived _ . Tony could tell through his sluggish movements, and the way his head lolled forward whenever he was quiet for too long. 

 

When Peter dozed off for the third time that night and it was only 7:30, Tony knew this kid needed sleep. 

 

“Okay kid, I think it’s time for bed.” Peter looked like he wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut. Content to shuffle next to his mentor and towards his bed. 

 

His eyes were half lidded and his steps were slow, but Tony didn’t mind. He smirked when Peter stumbled tiredly and rammed gently into the end of the bed.

 

“Okay get on in.” Peter hummed and mechanically laid on the bed,head rolling on the pillow. Tony took off the teen’s shoes, watching as Peter’s eyes shut. 

 

He messed up Peter’s hair and set the shoes next to the door, closing it softly.

 

It was three in the  _ morning  _ when he got the alert from Friday.

 

He opened his eyes, half-awake as Friday began talking. “Boss, Peter is talking in his sleep. I’m not sure if he’s having a nightmare, but his heart rate is higher than normal.” His AI said, if Friday was human she may have sounded  _ worried _ .

 

Tony shook the sleep away and walked to Peter’s room, he hoped it wasn’t a nightmare. That kid needed a full night of sleep for once. 

 

When he opened the door, Peter’s eyebrows were scrunched together, his hand gripping his comforter. 

 

Tony’s heart twisted so much it  _ hurt, _ it was always a pain to see the teenager have nightmares. 

 

“Tony.” Peter murmured into the sheets, the man has never actually gotten to the part where he heard the boy  _ talking _ . Peter’s eyes shut tighter, his mouth set in a grimace. 

 

Instinctively, Peter reached out around him, which he always did when he had a night terror. Tony tried to gently shake him awake, which he always did to  wake him up but the kid didn’t budge.

 

“Wake up.” Peter whimpered, making Tony’s heart  _ ache.  _ “Please.” 

 

The man decided to take a nicer approach and started running his hands through Peter’s locks.

 

Surprisingly Peter didn’t wake up with a start, but instead his eyes flickered open as he took in his surroundings.

 

“Nice night to be up I see.” Tony retorted. Not mentioning the nightmare was always a written rule for the both of them. So he decided to keep quiet.

 

Peter rubbed his eyes, yawning like a kitten. “What time ‘s it?” He slurred, obviously not fully awake yet. 

 

Tony shrugged, before peeking at the clock. “3:17” he responded, watching in amusement as Peter tilted his head like a puppy.

 

He could just barely see the dark circles under the kid’s eyes in the flurocent lights and knew he needed sleep, but he thought  _ to hell with it _ and decided keeping him company was much better. Besides the spider wasn’t going to sleep after a nightmare.

 

“You hungry?” Tony whispered into the dark, seeing Peter’s shadow shuffle. 

 

“Starved.” The kid replied, smiling when Tony took him to the kitchen.

 

Tony’s sleep could wait.

 

5

 

Tony’s head hurt as he called Peter’s cell for the seventeenth time. The kid was supposed to check up on him at five and it was already six-thirty. 

 

He was the most stressed he’s ever been in a while. The spider was going to give him a heart attack. 

 

Slowly, the elevator doors behind him began to open and Peter stumbles out with  _ blood _ sticking to his hair.

 

Tony’s heart jumped in his chest, as he made his way over to the teen.

 

“Tony!” Parker slurred happily, into the man’s chest. Definitely a concussion.

 

“What’s his status, Fri?” Tony asked the AI, swinging Peter’s arm over his shoulder and supporting most of his weight. 

 

“Concussion, seems like he was hit in the back of the head.” Friday reported, voice soothing. “Immediate medical attention required.”

 

Tony took a glance at Peter to see his eyes drooping close. Yeah, _ no. _ “Sorry kiddo, not bedtime yet. Eyes open, yeah?” Tony nudged Peter’s shoulder softly as the teen forcefully opened his eyes. 

 

Alarmingly it looked like the kid was going to  _ cry _ . “Friday call Bruce, tell him a certain Spider-baby has a concussion.” Tony insisted. He took Peter to the medical ward, their steps slow and planned.

 

He didn’t wanna jolt his head even more then it was. He kept the kid talking the whole way through as Peter mumbled about how cool iron-man was even though Tony was right next to him.

 

It was really cute.

 

Luckily, Bruce was waiting for them looking more concerned then Tony felt. 

 

Turns out, Peter needed three stitches. He had his head on Tony’s shoulder the whole time and the man made sure he didn’t doze off until it was time for the pain medication. 

 

Peter was really  _ out  _ of it and took the medicine like a champ. Finally, Peter could sleep and was out before he even made it to his bed.

 

_ Peter had Tony wrapped around his finger and Tony couldn’t care less. _

 

~fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
